concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Rollins
1979 or 1980 Mitch Parker, (first bassist for GI, later in the Crippled Pilgrims) introduced Henry and Ian MacKaye to Black flag courtesy of the Nervous Breakdown EP. August 6, 1980 SHOW: Teen Idles / Vox Pop / The Mentors / Puke, Spit, and Guts, Los Angeles, CA @ Hong Kong Gardens NOTES: The Teen Idles, formed by Ian MacKaye and Jeff Nelson, embark on their only "tour"--taking the Greyhound to Los Angeles to play two shows. Assorted friends, hangers-on, and roadies come along--including Henry Garfield. They hope to meet or see Black Flag, but the band are on tour... August 10, 1980 SHOW: Teen Idles / the Sponges / Noise / Lost Angeles / Wrong Brothers, Los Angeles, CA @ Mabuhay Gardens NOTES: The DC crew encounters the Huntington Beach kids--boots, spurs, bandanas, and an attitude nasty enough to eat through cement. Nothing can be the same... autumn 1980 Replaces vocalist Lyle Preslar in the Extorts, soon to be rechristened STATE OF ALERT. winter 1980 SHOW: SOA, ???, ??? @ ??? NOTES: SOA's first gig. December 13, 1980 SHOW: SOA / Minor Threat / Bad Brains / Untouchables / Best, Washington, DC @ 1924 Calvert St NW (Basement party) NOTES: Minor Threat's first gig, SOA's second. December 17-18, 1980 DC Space, Washington DC (Unheard Music Festival, with Minor Threat, Untouchables, Type O, Nurses, Fluffy Pigs, Zones, Wiggly Mittens & others) January 9, 1981 DC Space, Washington DC SHOW: SOA / Minor Threat / Slickee Boys January 10, 1981 SHOW: SOA / Minor Threat / Black Market Baby / Untouchables (unannounced), Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club April 4, 1981 SHOW: SOA / Bad Brains / Minor Threat / DC Youth Brigade / Black Market Baby / No Authority / GI / Red C / Void / Law and Order, Washington, DC @ Wilson Center May 8, 1981 SHOW: SOA / Minor Threat / DC Youth Brigade / Assault and Battery / Red C, Bethesda, MD @ YMCA May 9, 1981 SHOW: SOA / Minor Threat / DC Youth Brigade / Assault and Battery / Red C, Arlington, VA @ HB Woodlawn Alternative Program May 22, 1981 SHOW: SOA / Bad Brains / Minor Threat / Subhumans, Washington, DC @ Rumba sic Club May 23, 1981 SHOW: SOA / DC Youth Brigade / GI / Iron Cross, Washington, DC @ ??? (house party) NOTES: Iron Cross' first gig. They do not cover themselves in glory--in fact, their guitar player leaves mid-way through the set. July 10, 1981 SHOW: Black Flag / SOA / Autistic Reactions, Philadelphia, PA @ Starlight Ballroom NOTES: SOA's final show. Henry, now Rollins, joins up with the Flag tour three days later. 2001 Spoken Word Tour Dates April 30 Norwood Town Hall Adelaide, Australia May 01 Theatre Playhouse Canberra, Australia May 02 Arts Centre Gold Coast, Australia May 04 Brothers Leagues Club Cairns, Australia May 05 QPAC Concert Hall Brisbane, Australia May 06 Performing Arts Centre Geelong, Australia May 07 Regent Theatre Auckland, New Zealand May 15 Gota Lejon Stockholm, Sweden May 16 Vega Copenhagen, Denmark May 18 Small Musikhalle Hamburg, Germany May 19 E-Werk Cologne, Germany May 20 Passionkirche Berlin, Germany May 21 Muffathalle Munich, Germany May 22 Theaterhaus Stuttgart, Germany May 24 University Newcastle, UK May 26 Academy Manchester, UK May 28 Pavilion Theatre Glasgow, UK May 29 The Astoria London, UK May 30 The Astoria London, UK May 31 The Astoria London, UK June 02 Ancienne Belgique Brussels, Belgium June 03 Capitol Offenbach, Germany June 04 MCV Utrecht, Holland Rollins Band - Warped Tour Dates Aug 1 Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, VA Aug 2 IC Light Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh Aug 3 Blockbuster - Sony Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ Aug 4 Randall's Island, New York City or SUNY Stony Brook, Long Island Aug 5 Asbury Park Lot, Asbury Park Aug 7 Nautica Stage, Cleveland Aug 8 La Salle Park, Buffalo Aug 9 Suffolk Downs, Boston